Christmas with Callum and Sophia
by Devils Favourite Angel
Summary: Callum Stone is spending another christmas alone...or is he? Sophia may have something to say about that. This story is NOT connected to Heart Of Stone. I'm taking requests for Sophia to be paired with other Bill characters. Rated M for a reason peeps.


Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia and hopefully this plot.  
>Genre(s): Romance<br>Pairing(s): Callum/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Callum Stone is spending another christmas alone...or is he? Sophia may have something to say about that. This story is NOT connected to Heart Of Stone.  
>Title: Christmas With Callum and Sophia<br>Warning(s): Sexual situations.

_"Snow is falling  
>All around me<br>Children playing  
>Having fun<br>It's the season  
>Love and understanding<br>Merry Christmas everyone"_

Sergeant Callum Stone was walking through the station in Sunhill; another christmas he would be spending alone in his apartment, another christmas where he would be watching all the families go out christmas shopping and another christmas where he would be thinking of what he _could_ have had, if he hadn't walked out on his mother and father when he was sixteen.

"Merry Christmas Serge" DC Mickey Webb said.

Callum turned around and looked at the DC. Merry Christmas? Was it really?

"Yeah; Merry Christmas Mickey" he said.

Mickey nodded and walked with Callum to the cafeteria and sat down with him.

"So; you spending christmas with anyone serge?" He asked.

Callum sighed and looked down at his coffee.

"Nah; what about you?" He asked back.

Mickey smiled and looked down to his own coffee.

"Yeah; me dad's invited me over again; I don't think I'll hesitate this time" he replied.

Callum nodded and then drank his coffee; before he got up, put his cup back on the counter and walked out. Mickey was left sitting there on his own, drinking his coffee and thinking about his dad and last christmas when he spent a couple of days on the streets.

_**BILLBILL**_

A couple of days later; Callum had just got back to his apartment, when he saw a certain blonde haired woman sat on the steps outside. He smiled a little and walked up to her, sitting next to her and looking down at the step his feet were on.

"Shouldn't you be at 'ome?" He asked.

Sophia Blackburn looked up and smiled at him; before looking out to the front where they were.

"Not really; not the same at home without mum" she replied.

Callum smiled and pulled her into a hug; she accepted and then grinned.

"But; that's not the reason I'm here. The reason I've been sat out here for about half an hour, is because a certain little birdie, told me that you're spending christmas alone" she said.

The sunhill sergeant looked down at her and then sighed.

"Mickey?" He asked.

Sophia nodded and then sat up a little.

"You shouldn't be spending christmas alone Callum; It's the season for joy, happiness, love, understanding and most importantly, friends and family" she replied.

Callum sighed again and retracted his arm.

"I'll be fine Sophia; I've been doing it since I was sixteen" he said.

Sophia got up and then knelt in front of him.

"Well; whether you like it or not, I'm not going to let you spend another christmas alone" she stated.

Callum went to speak; but Sophia put her finger on his lips to silence him and then smiled.

"You and I are going to spend christmas together, alright?" She asked.

He nodded and she grinned.

"Come on then; show me into the wonderful apartment of Sergeant Callum Stone" she said.

Callum chuckled and then got up; they both then went into the apartment blocks and made their way to Callum's apartment.

_**BILLBILL**_

_One week before christmas_

Callum and Sophia had gone out to the shops and brought some decorations for the apartment; they also had a tree in the corner next to the window that had a couple of presents underneath it. Most of them were from each other and most were from some of the officers at Sunhill. Right now though; Sophia and Callum were out buying more presents for each other and Sophia had just found this wonderful leather police outfit that she knew would get Callum's blood boiling.

It wasn't just because Sophia thought that Callum was lonely for christmas; she thought he was just lonely in general and that this little number would cheer him up a little. After all; it was christmas and everybody deserved a little happiness on christmas. When they met up again; Callum had a couple of bagfuls and so did Sophia.

"So, are you still going to wrap them all up in your bedroom?" She asked.

Callum nodded.

"Can't have you looking at your presents now can we?" He asked back.

Sophia smiled and they went back home together.

"Don't you think your apartment looks better with all these decorations?" Sophia asked.

Callum looked up and then he sighed.

"I don't think I've ever had a lounge like this since I lived at home" he replied.

Sophia smiled and then put her bags down, before walking up to him and grabbing his bags off him.

"What're you...?" He began.

However, he didn't get to finish the sentence before Sophia's lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around her and responded to the kiss; it was quite easy because she was a few inches shorter than him and he didn't have to strain his neck either upwards or downwards to reach her.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he said.

Sophia chuckled and pressed her lips against his again.

"We keep on like this; you're not going to be able to wrap your presents" she said.

Callum grinned and let her go before he picked up his bags again and walked into his bedroom where he kept some wrapping paper from the presents he'd wrapped before hand. Sophia pulled out her new outfit and grinned; she wouldn't wrap it up, but she would definately put it on christmas night and see how Callum would react. She had also brought some new underwear, which she was actually going to go and try on when she'd wrapped Callum's presents.

_**BILLBILL**_

After she'd wrapped the presents; Sophia took her new underwear and went into the bathroom to try it on. She put the little santa bra on and grinned as it just pushed her boobs up a little more and then she put the panties on and grinned as they covered all that they needed to leave the rest to the imagination. She took them off and then put her normal underwear back on and put the new underwear back into the bag, just as Callum walked in.

"Sorry" he said.

Sophia chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you've seen many women in their bras before" she said.

She then walked out of the bathroom; unaware that Callum was watching her walk away, before going into the bathroom. Sophia however, grinned and sat down, in her bra and jeans and finished with the presents by putting the labels on and putting them under the tree.

_**BILLBILL**_

Christmas day came pretty fast for Callum and Sophia; the latter woke up at 6am and began to put the christmas dinner on. She waited until it was 7am and snuck into Callum's room, where she climbed up onto the bed and straddled him. She had expected him to wake up as soon as she had climbed onto the bed; so to wake him up, she leaned over and ran her tongue up the shell of his ear and began to kiss down his neck to his exposed chest. Which is when he finally woke up.

"Morning" he said.

Sophia grinned and sat up; placing her hands, splayed out on his chest and to him, looking extremely sexy.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty" she said.

He almost moaned when she copied that line from Ghost Rider; it's just the fact that she could imitate the southern accent that just turned him on.

"What time is it?" Callum asked.

He went to look at the clock; but Sophia leaned over him and hid it from view.

"It's just gone seven" she replied.

Callum groaned and covered his face up; one, because he didn't want to be woken up at seven and two, because he wanted to get the image of Sophia leaning over him out of his bead, before something really embarrassing crops up...literally.

"Okay, okay; I'll get up. But could you get off me, so I can..." he began.

Sophia nodded and got off him; he then got up and Sophia walked out of the room, giving him time to compose himself before he walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Once done; he came into the lounge to see Sophia sat there like an excited child with a present in her hands.

"Here; you can open one of yours first" she said.

Callum sat on the couch and took the present off her, before he began to rip open the paper and smiled at the contents.

"Thanks Sophia" he said.

Sophia grinned and then Callum came and sat next to her and handed her one of the presents he'd brought her. Sophia took it and began to open it and grinned when she saw the DVD that she'd wanted.

"Thank you Callum" she said.

She pressed a little kiss to his lips and then passed him another present. It went on like this until there were no presents left.

"I really mean it Sophia; thanks" Callum said.

Sophia grinned and then looked down.

"I'm hoping that now you'll see christmas in a different light; because now you don't _have_ to be alone on christmas Callum; you _never _had to be alone at Christmas" she explained.

Callum smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm going to go and get a shower" he said.

Sophia nodded and put all the wrapping in the bin, before checking the dinner and making sure that it wasn't burning or anything.

_**BILLBILL**_

Once Callum was done in the shower; Sophia went for hers and got herself dressed in her clothes that Callum had actually brought for her. They weren't too small; in fact, they were actually a tight fit.

"Wow" Callum said.

Sophia smiled and did a little turn to show off all of it.

"You like it?" She asked.

Callum nodded and Sophia smiled.

"Good, because I like those clothes on you too...and if you're a good police officer, you might get a little present later" she said.

The sergeant's eyes opened wide and the blonde haired woman grinned before going to cook the dinner.

_**BILLBILL**_

Christmas day went pretty fast and as soon as the night came; Callum was eagerly awaiting what Sophia had planned for him. She had gone into his bedroom to get changed into something, and he was left sitting on the couch waiting.

"Callum; close your eyes" Sophia called.

The sergeant did just that and Sophia walked into the lounge in her little leather police outfit; before standing in the doorway with a pair of cuffs hanging off her finger.

"You can open them now...serge" she said.

Callum opened his eyes and they almost bugged out at what he saw.

"Wow...Sophia?" He asked.

Sophia grinned.

"That's...ma'am to you Sergeant Stone" she replied.

She then sauntered up to him and straddled him on the couch.

"Everybody deserves to be happy at christmas; nobody should be alone for any reason" she said.

She then pressed her lips to his and raised herself up a little, so that she was a little taller than him and could press down a little more. She then pulled away and sat back down.

"Ooh; someone's been a bad sergeant" she purred.

She began to rock in his lap, making him groan and grab her hips.

"Do I have to cuff you sergeant Stone?" She asked.

He shook his head and took his hands away. Sophia smiled and then began to nibble from the back of his ear, down his neck and to his collarbone; before she began raking her nails down his clothed chest and to his belt.

"Now; why don't you show me, exactly how much of a bad sergeant you have been" she said.

Callum pressed his lips to hers, grabbed her hips, got up off the couch and took her to his bedroom, where he carefully deposited her on the bed and began to kiss her from her lips, down her neck and to the top of her cleavage.

"I never normally have a thing to coppers, considering I _am_ one; but fuck Sophia, you make it look sexy" he commented.

Sophia chuckled a little and then gave a slow, deep moan.

"You should see me in the actual uniform" she said.

Callum stopped and looked at her.

"What...?" He asked.

Sophia shook her head.

"After; don't want to ruin the mood" she replied.

Callum nodded and continued to kiss her cleavage, before unzipping the leather police top and grinning at the santa bra underneath.

"Santa's little uniformed helper" he said.

This made Sophia chuckle a little, before she moaned at the feel of Callum kissing her abdomen and taking her belly piercing into his mouth.

"Oh Callum" she moaned.

He almost groaned himself; for years he'd fantasized about how her lips would taste, how she would moan his name, how she would feel, wrapped around him like a glove.

"You're so beautiful" he said.

Most men said that to women, just to make them feel good; but he meant it, he meant every word. He got down to the little skirt and managed to slide it off her hips without pulling down the santa panties too.

"Did you plan this?" He asked.

Sophia groaned.

"Maybe a little" she replied.

He grinned and then began to lick above the white fluff at the top of the panties.

"Callum" Sophia moaned.

The sergeant grinned even more, before he went back up to Sophia's chest and unclipped the bra at the front clip and taking it off her; revealing her beautiful, medium sized breasts that responded to the temperature of the room.

"So darn beautiful" he commented.

He took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it while he played with the other one using his hand; he then swapped, giving the other one the same treatment and making Sophia moan very loudly. He then made his way down to the panties, before lifting up one of her legs and kissing from the foot, all the way down to her groin and inhaling her wonderful scent.

"You smell so good" he moaned.

Slowly; he then took the panties off, and almost came at the sight of her, wet and so ready for him. His manhood twitched in its confines, begging to be released and taste a little of what he was seeing. But he ignored it; instead leaning over and kissing Sophia on the lips before making his way down to her navel, taking her belly bar into his mouth again and using his tongue to manipulate it, before going even lower and finally...finally tasting the sweet juices that were leaking from her very ripe peach.

He moaned at the same time as Sophia as he tasted her at long last; and god did she taste so good.

"Fuck Callum" Sophia moaned.

Pulling his mouth away; he let his tongue lay flat against her slit and pressed a little before dragging his tongue up and flicking it at her clit; which made Sophia moan even more. He then focussed his mouth and tongue on her bundle of nerves as he gently pressed a finger into her; his manhood twitching more violently than before at the feel of her. Slowly; he began to move his finger in and out of her, creating a 'come hither' motion with it as he brought it out, before adding a second finger and now making slight scissor motions with them.

"Callum; oh yes, Callum" Sophia moaned.

Soon; he could feel her muscles begin to spasm and he sped up his thrusts with both his fingers and his tongue until she came screaming his name. He waited until her spasms had doed down, before retracting his fingers and licking them clean; moaning at the taste of her. But then; he found himself on his back.

"That was very...very naughty of you Sergeant Stone" she chastised.

She then pressed her lips to his; tasting herself on him and then grinning. She moved her lips to his ear and began to lightly nibble the shell of his ear and then moved to the back of the bottom of his ear and made her way down his neck, stopping to suck at his pulse point; which made him moan. He helped her take his shirt off, before laying back down and feeling her nails at the top of his chest and groaning at the feeling of her dragging them down his chest to his belt. His groin was now almost ready to explode; he felt constricted.

"S-Sophia...please; it hurts" he moaned.

The blonde haired woman looked at him oddly, before reachiing down and cupping him through his jeans.

"You mean this?" She asked.

He groaned and nodded as his hips thrust upwards. Sophia grinned and then took her hand away; she then unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them right up so that the zipper was literally pressed against his erection and slowly; she began to unzip his jeans; the vibration of each tooth coming away from the other, made Callum moan even more and his hips thrust a little too. Once they were opened; Sophia pulled his jeans down and could see the straining erection in his underwear. She grinned and then took the underwear off and lightly blew on the tip of his manhood, making it twitch and him moan. She then dragged the pad of her finger along his slit and brought it to her mouth, tasting him and moaning.

"You taste pretty good too" she said.

She flattened her tongue against the bottom of his erection and slowly dragged her tongue upwards; stopping when she reached the tip and taking him into her mouth. But before she could even begin to suck; Callum pulled himself out of her mouth, turned her onto her back and was pressing his lips to hers desperately.

"It's been too long...for you to do that...without it being over too soon" he panted.

He then placed one of her legs at his hip, positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her; groaning at the feel of how tight she was.

"Fuck" he groaned.

Once he was in to the hilt; he stay there for a minute, allowing her to get used to his size; and allowing himself to get himself under control. When she moved her hips to signal she was ready; he placed both his hands beside her ribs and slowly began to thrust; looking into her eyes as he did.

"You're so beautiful" he said.

Sophia smiled a little and reached up to kiss him.

"You're handsome" she said.

He smiled and kissed her back; while he continued to make love to her. As they both neared their climax; Callum began to speed up his thrusts; making sure that Sophia was feeling everything that he had to offer her; she came first; screaming his name as her hips bucked wildly into his; and he followed shortly after, going incredibly still as his seed shot out of him in short, sharp spurts. He actually managed to pull out of her before he collapsed; and they both hugged each other as they calmed down from their highly orgasmic experience. But then Callum shot up.

"Shit; I didn't use a condom" he said.

Sophia chuckled and pulled him back down.

"My fallopian tubes are clamped remember; if I do get pregnant and that's a big _if_; then it'll be a miracle" she stated.

He calmed down a little and then kissed her again.

"So...tell me about the police uniform" he said.

Sophia chuckled and then she smiled.

_**BILLBILL**_

_**A/N: Alright' so this is a one off Christmas story that I wrote for Callum and Sophia; I hope you enjoy it. I'm also going to take requests for other officers (Male or female) for Sophia to be paired with. I don't mind; I just hope you really enjoy this story, and don't forget to leave a review :) **_

_**P.S. Song at the start of the story; belongs to Shakin' Stevens. I don't have the brain capacity to come up with a song like that.**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


End file.
